My Mate, My Love
by Byakugan89
Summary: Sequel to I Can Love Her Better Than You. A look into Sesshomaru and Kagomes life after they left Inuyasha.


Sesshomaru paced in his study as he heard her cries, much to the annoyance of Inuyasha. Oh how the hanyou hated his brother. Especaially after how she left him. Its been a year now, since that day.

"Why don't ya just sit down already you bastard! You're driving me crazy pacing around! You have to wait to see Kagome just like the rest of us!" Inuyasha yelled at the Western Lord, earning him a growl from the Inu, and a hit on the head by Mirokus staff.

"Calm yourself Inuyasha. Now is not the time to irrate Lord Sesshomaru. He has enough to worry about as Kagome births his heir." The wise Monk told the hanyou.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and sat down with an inaudible sigh. His thoughts turned to the day he began courting his mate, the Shikon Miko.

(11 months earlier)

"Rin." Sesshomaru called for his young ward, who grinned happily up at him. "This Sesshomaru needs your help chossing a flower the Miko would like." The 9 year old girl smiled. She knew flower meanings, and wanted to make her Lord happy.

Rin ran through the Garden of the Western Palace. She picked up a single red Tulip and told the Inu that Kagome would undersatnd that this tulip is a declaration of love. THe flower could tell the young miko what Sesshomaru couldn't say.

Sesshomaru thanked Rin before sending her off so he can search for the Miko who held his heart. He found her under the Sakura tree, meditating. He handed her the flower, asking her permission to court her and she agreed.

5 months later she agreed to be his mate and the consumating thier relationship all night long. By morning she was pupped.

(Back to present)

Sesshoamru listened as Inuyasha fumed to himself.

"Kagome should have been mine, that should be my pup shes having. Why does the ice prick get to have her, he doesn't deserve her! I do! I'm the only one who could give her what she wants, what she needs! I don't know what that bastard did to her, that made her think she loves him!"

Miroku had enough. He hit Inuyasha once again with him staff, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Kagome was never yours Inuyasha. You made sure of that. You proved that you are the one who is not worthy of Kagome-sama when you always ran off to be with Kikyo, or compare her to Kikyo. She doesn't need that pain you put her through, she deserves someone who loves her, and will take care of her. You were too busy chasing after your undead lover to see what you did to her."

"This Sesshomaru is the one who picked up the pieces of her broken heart and healed all the wounds you caused her half breed. She chose to mate this Sesshomaru, and I will never let her go." Sesshomaru finished off with a posessive growl that made Inuyasha flinch.

A few minutes of silence was interuppted by Sango.

"Kagome is ready to see you now Lord Sesshomaru."

With that said, the daiyoukai ran to his tired mate. He entered the room where his mate rested, with not one, but 2 bundles in her arms. A blue bundle and a pink bundle.

Kagome smiled tiredly and handed him the blue bundle.

"Our first born, a son."

"Ichiro." He named the boy, who had his fathers coloring, silver hair and goldent eyes, but with specks of blue. The pup had a a single magenta stripe on his cheeks, and the same crescent moon on his forehead.

He handed the pup back to Kagome who held out the pink bundle.

"Our second born, a girl."

"Asako." She had her mothers coloring, raven colored hair and blue eys with a golden ring in them. She had 2 blue stripes on her cheeks, the color of her eyes.

Both pups growled in acceptence to the names they were given. Asako quieted, but her brother continued to growl at his father. Sessohmaru growled louder, a fierce growl, demanding submission from the pup. Both pups whimpered,  
understanding that he was alpha.

THe others began to file in wanting to see Kagome and the pups. Sesshomaru watched the visit, only one thought on the new fathers mind.

My mate, My love. 


End file.
